<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different Companion by music_coder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386573">Different Companion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_coder/pseuds/music_coder'>music_coder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_coder/pseuds/music_coder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what might have happened if Harry had met Hermione at King's Cross Station instead of Ron. Rated T just in case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Different Companion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, if you've been following <i>Harry Potter and the Ice Queen</i>, you'll have known that this was coming. Finally, I believe it ready for publication.</p>
<p>I'm trying to work on adding more narrative to better balance out my story, given that I seem to write so much dialogue and struggle so much with narrative. If anyone has any tips for doing this, I'd be very happy to hear them. Any other polite constructive criticism is also appreciated.</p>
<p>As usual, I only own what is unfamiliar. The rest belongs to JKR. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT (April 4, 2020 17:40 EDT): Changed scheduling of breakfast and first class. I found a brilliant tool that helps deal with scheduling classes, especially in limited AUs like mine in which Voldemort still exists. The rationale, according to the tool's developer, is that the limited staff that we see in canon is due to the first war. It makes things like single-House classes infeasible.</p><p>The scheduling deviates from canon, as we get some details, but I'm not puzzling those details out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter one</p>
<p>It was half past ten in the morning when Harry Potter was left at King’s Cross station, his aunt and uncle having abandoned their nephew. Harry thought of asking the station guard for assistance, but quickly stamped down the idea. He didn’t need the man, surly as he appeared, shouting at him about being foolish or wasting his time. Just then, a family of three stopped by him.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, young man,” the woman asked kindly. “Are you lost?”</p>
<p>“I…um…suppose so,” Harry said hesitantly. How could he possibly express his troubles to some stranger without being labeled a lunatic?</p>
<p>He was saved, however, when the youngest member of the family, a girl who looked like she might be around his age, said, “Are you looking for the platform for the eleven o’clock train?” Harry let out a sigh and his shoulders dropped in relief as he nodded. The girl frowned. “You should have been told how to get onto the platform, but don’t worry – I’m taking that train too. So you can come with me, and we can sit together, if you’d like.” Harry nodded again eagerly.</p>
<p>“So how do we get onto the platform?”</p>
<p>“You see the barrier between platforms nine and ten? I was told to walk straight at it. Yes, it looks absolutely solid, and walking at it should hurt, but it won’t.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure of that?”</p>
<p>The girl, whom Harry admitted was rather pretty, in an unconventional way, nodded. “Positive. Here, I’ll go first so you can see that I’m not lying.” She turned to her parents. “Well, Mum, Dad, I suppose I’ll see you at Christmastime.”</p>
<p>The adults smiled and hugged their daughter. “Don’t forget to write,” her mother said.</p>
<p>“Of course I’ll write. I love you.”</p>
<p>“We love you too, Hermione. Take care.”</p>
<p>They broke the hug, and the girl – Hermione, Harry reminded himself – once again took hold of her luggage trolley. With a deep breath, she gripped it tighter and began walking straight at the wall. True to her word, she did not, as Harry still half-expected, crash into it. His eyes widened in realization.</p>
<p>“Take care at school, young man,” the mother said kindly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, ma’am, I will.” With that, he tightened his grip and walked resolutely at the barrier between the two platforms. Though he tried not to, Harry instinctively closed his eyes at the last second, ready to fall over himself. Instead, though, he found himself still moving, and continued to do so until light flooded his vision. Harry opened his eyes to behold a gleaming scarlet steam engine waiting on the tracks. Above the relatively quiet platform was a sign which, as expected, read, <em>Platform 9¾</em>.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Hermione said, bringing Harry’s attention back to the ground, “you made it.”</p>
<p>“So I did. Let’s get onboard quickly.” Hermione gave him a curious look. “I’ll explain later.”</p>
<p>The two children ended up occupying an empty compartment near the rear of the section reserved for first-year students. When Hermione struggled to get her trunk onto the overhead luggage rack, Harry said, “Here, let me help you with that.” He took hold of one handle while Hermione held the other. “Goodness! What’s in here?”</p>
<p>Hermione smiled shyly. “Lots of books. I like to read, see.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Me too, though my aunt and uncle hate it when I read anything that’s even remotely weird. They think I’m going to get funny ideas.” He rolled his eyes as they finally hefted her trunk onto the storage rack. “They didn’t want me coming to Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>“That’s horrible,” Hermione said indignantly. “Is that why you were by yourself?” Harry nodded. “That’s horrible! Your aunt and uncle should be ashamed of themselves!”</p>
<p>“I wish,” Harry grumbled as they hefted his trunk onto the luggage rack opposite Hermione’s. “It’s a long story,” he said at her inquisitive look.</p>
<p>“So what’s your name, anyways? I’m Hermione Granger.” Harry closed and locked the door. “Why–”</p>
<p>“Trust me, I don’t think it would be good if everyone found out. I don’t know the first thing about you other than your name and your love of books, so I suppose I can’t be too careful. See, my name is Harry Potter.”</p>
<p>Hermione gasped in excitement. “You’re Harry Potter?! Oh, I didn’t think I’d ever get to meet you! You’re famous, you know! Even though my parents are both non-magical, I’ve been trying to adjust to this new world the best I can, and you’re in so many books!”</p>
<p>“I still don’t really understand why I’m famous, though. It’s not like I can remember what happened, as I was only a year old when I supposedly vanquished a dark wizard. How could I have done that as a baby? Besides, my aunt and uncle have been trying to stamp out of me all traces of freakishness, as they called it. So please, I’m just like you – raised by Muggles.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Hermione said in a small voice, suddenly very ashamed. “I’m sorry. My parents always tell me not to judge someone before I meet them. Will you forgive me?”</p>
<p>Harry smiled. “Sure, Hermione. You’re better than most people I’ve met who have recognized my name, because at least you’re sorry. Most wizards I’ve met didn’t really give me the chance to explain, and I doubt they’d listen anyways.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you locked the door,” Hermione deduced. Harry nodded. “So how much do you know about our new world?”</p>
<p>“Not much. Just basic stuff, really. You?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been trying to learn as much as I can. My letter came at the beginning of July, see, so my parents took me to Diagon Alley very soon after, and I’ve already memorized our books for the year.”</p>
<p>Harry blinked in surprise at her. He’d read through his books, sure, and enjoyed what he’d found, basic as it was, but he’d never attempted to memorize something unless he needed to. The Dursleys wouldn’t have liked if he had, anyways. “You what?”</p>
<p>“I like to be really prepared for school,” she said with a shrug. “So, since I’ve read all the books, and since you only know the basics, why don’t I help you out? We’re both raised by non-magical guardians, so I think I’ll be a better guide than a wizard or witch who’s never been to the non-magical world before.”</p>
<p>“I’d love that, Hermione. One question before we start, though.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Harry.”</p>
<p>“Why do you call them non-magicals? The person who introduced me to the magical world said everyone calls them <em>Muggles</em>.”</p>
<p>Hermione scowled. “I don’t like the way that word sounds. You know the word that you aren’t supposed to use to describe someone of African descent?”</p>
<p>“Of course – the N-word. What about it?”</p>
<p>“Do you know what the word itself is?” Harry nodded. “Think about it – doesn’t it sound like the word for non-magicals?”</p>
<p>Harry had to sit and think quietly for a moment about that, but he finally concluded that, yes, she was right. “So you’re saying don’t use the M-word either.”</p>
<p>“Precisely. It’s terribly rude.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I won’t say it. Thanks, Hermione.” Harry smiled. “I think we’re going to be really good friends, you and I.”</p>
<p>“F-Friends,” Hermione stammered.</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes were instantly warm. “You were lonely too, weren’t you, in non-magical school?”</p>
<p>“The girls always teased me, whether for my hair or my teeth, or the accidental magic I’d do!”</p>
<p>“It was the same for me. Kids avoided me because of my accidental magic. My hair? Always unruly. My aunt once cut it off so short that I was basically bald except for my bangs. The next day, though, it was all back. My aunt and uncle didn’t like that. My glasses are always broken because my whale of a cousin likes to gather his friends and they beat me up a lot. I spent a lot of time running from them.”</p>
<p>“That’s terrible,” Hermione cried. “Your cousin is so horrible to treat his family like that! And I assume your aunt and uncle don’t care what happens?”</p>
<p>“Of course not. They will never be able to think that their precious Dudley could ever do wrong, especially to a, quote, <em>freak</em>.”</p>
<p>Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. I’m sorry to hear that. Though, I can help you with your glasses, at least, if you help me get my trunk down." Harry nodded eagerly. Once they’d gotten her trunk down, Hermione withdrew her wand, pointing it at his face. “<em>Oculus reparo</em>,” she incanted. Instantly, the cracks and scratches in the lenses were gone, and the frames were perfectly straight.</p>
<p>“Wow! Brilliant! Thanks, Hermione! I definitely owe you one for that!”</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it, Harry. Now, how about I help you learn about our new world?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, and Hermione withdrew a set of books from her trunk, placing the volumes on the table in the middle of the compartment.</p>
<p>Much of the train ride therefore passed quietly for the two children, engrossed as they were in the books. When they were finally interrupted for the first time, Harry’s head spun. The material Hermione had started with was indeed rather simple, but it was a lot, and he’d repeatedly asked her to slow down.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I just forget that not everyone is as quick a study as me. But you <em>are</em> doing great.”</p>
<p>Harry unlocked and opened the door to find a kind-looking woman pushing a trolley full of snacks. “Anything off the trolley, dearies?”</p>
<p>Harry turned to Hermione. “D’you want anything?”</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. “No thanks. My parents packed me some food. Besides, they’re dentists.”</p>
<p>Harry shrugged and turned back to the kind lady. “I’ll take one of everything.”</p>
<p>The lady smiled as she gathered up everything. “Muggle-born?”</p>
<p>“Raised,” Harry replied, taking the sweets and handing her the payment. “Thank you!”</p>
<p>“Take care, dearies.” Harry smiled and closed the door, locking it once more.</p>
<p>“You sure you don’t want anything?”</p>
<p>“Positive, but thank you for asking.”</p>
<p>Harry picked up a Chocolate Frog. “You don’t suppose these are real frogs, do you?”</p>
<p>“Probably just frog-shaped chocolate. Be careful in case it moves – you never know, with all this magic.”</p>
<p>Harry was glad he’d waited for her input before opening the package, as the frog did start moving around. He snatched it up and quickly tossed it in his mouth. Chewing and swallowing, he said, “Yep, just charmed chocolate.” A card fell under the table. “Hey, what’s that?”</p>
<p>Hermione ducked under the table. “It looks like a trading card of some sort. Hey, look! Your card is Professor Dumbledore!”</p>
<p>“Wow! So this is what he looks like,” Harry said, examining the miniature figure. Dumbledore gazed up at him and smiled. “Whoa, did you see that?”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. “Apparently, people in magical pictures do that – they can move and act like regular people.”</p>
<p>“Hey, he’s gone!”</p>
<p>“They can do that, too. From what I read, he’ll be back before long.”</p>
<p>There was a sharp series of raps on the door. Harry looked up and instantly felt uneasy as he saw the blond boy he’d met in Madam Malkin’s and two others. Nonetheless, Harry opened the door, praying his bangs covered his scar. “Hello,” he said politely, “Can we help you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re that boy from Madam Malkin’s.” Harry nodded in acknowledgment. “There have been whispers that Harry Potter is on the Hogwarts Express this year. Have you seen him?”</p>
<p>Harry considered lying, but decided against it – this boy would find out sooner or later. He lowered his voice. “Look, why don’t you come into the compartment? Don’t want to cause a scene, alright?”</p>
<p>Malfoy’s lit up with glee momentarily before he remembered himself and nodded. The three boys entered the compartment, and Harry closed the door behind them, though he left it unlocked, just in case.</p>
<p>“So, you’re Potter, then? You’ve got the scar?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, pulling his bangs out of the way.</p>
<p>“Where have you been all these years?”</p>
<p>“Living with my non-magical aunt, uncle, and cousin.”</p>
<p>The blond boy laughed. “That’s a great joke, Potter. Where were you, really?”</p>
<p>“I’m not joking. I didn’t know I was a wizard until my birthday at the end of July.”</p>
<p>The boy blinked. “Come again?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded severely. “You heard me. I was only informed on my eleventh birthday on 31 July. Before that, I had no idea I could do magic. My aunt and uncle always punished me when weird things – which I now know to be accidental magic, would happen.”</p>
<p>“So you’re basically a Mudblood.”</p>
<p>Harry stiffened. He had never encountered the term, but he could tell it was obviously a slur. “Your use of what I assume to be a rude slur aside, you are essentially correct. I was raised as a non-magical child. My relatives might be some of the foulest people I’ve ever met, but not necessarily because they are non-magical. I learned on my birthday that my aunt, who was my mother’s sister, was jealous of my mother for being magical when she herself was not. Besides, I’m sure that, with all of these books,” Harry gestured to the table, “I can learn to be as good as anyone else.” He gazed coolly at the shocked blond boy. “Now, if you don’t mind, my friend and I would like some peace and quiet for the rest of the ride.”</p>
<p>“You’ll soon find out that attitudes like that are dangerous, Potter. Your parents died because they didn’t know what was good for them, and so will you. You’ll regret the day you refused Draco Malfoy’s friendship.” He addressed the large boys flanking him. “Crabbe, Goyle, we’re going.” With a final sneer, he led them out of the compartment.</p>
<p>“Good riddance,” Harry muttered when he was sure they were gone. He locked the door. “I knew he was trouble.”</p>
<p>“Have you met him before, then?” Harry nodded and explained their encounter in Diagon Alley. “I’m glad you were able to divert his attention. It seems he wouldn’t take kindly to finding out that I’m a first-generation witch.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded gravely. “Yeah. If he’s willing to hurl such an insult at someone who’s dead, then I have no doubt that he’s just as willing to hurl it at you, despite being very much alive.”</p>
<p>A voice broke the relative silence of the ride a few minutes later, though neither child could find the source. <em>Magic</em>, Harry reminded himself. “Attention, passengers. We shall arrive at Hogsmeade Station in thirty minutes. You are advised to change into your robes. Repeat, you are advised to change into your robes. We shall arrive at Hogsmeade Station in thirty minutes.”</p>
<p>“Here, I’ll help you get your trunk down, and you can change first,” Harry said. “That way, no one can try to get on your case.”</p>
<p>“But you’re the famous one, Harry! Besides, I’m sure I’m not the only first-generation magical onboard.”</p>
<p>“Hermione.”</p>
<p>“Harry.”</p>
<p>The two stubbornly stared at each other before Hermione finally relented, and Harry helped her get her trunk down. “I’ll be quick,” she said. “Once I’m decent, I’ll let you know.” Harry nodded and slipped out of the compartment.</p>
<p>Luckily, most people weren’t changing yet, so the corridor was still quiet. There were a few other first-years further down, but they had their backs to Harry.</p>
<p>Eventually, Hermione opened the compartment door to let Harry back in, at which point they put Hermione’s trunk back up and got Harry’s down. Hermione quickly slipped into the corridor and shut the door behind her, and Harry began to undress, excitement washing over him.</p>
<p>Once he’d finished dressing, he opened the door for Hermione, who slipped back in.</p>
<p>“No trouble, then,” he asked.</p>
<p>“Nope,” she said, helping him put his trunk back up. They began to tie their ties, and she asked, “So which House do you think you’ll be in?”</p>
<p>“I dunno. I suppose Gryffindor couldn’t be bad. I could probably also do well enough in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, I guess. Even Slytherin wouldn’t be so bad if I’m there because of ambition and all that. But from what we read, I don’t think you’d be welcome there, and I would be thrilled if we were in the same House.”</p>
<p>Hermione smiled shyly. “That’s sweet of you, Harry. I suppose I’ll be in Ravenclaw, huh?”</p>
<p>“If you aren’t, I’ll be very surprised.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, but you know what my parents always say? They always tell me that I should keep an open mind and try not to jump to conclusions too quickly. So, honestly, even if You-Know-Who was in Slytherin, maybe it wouldn’t be terrible.”</p>
<p>“You’d be picked on a lot,” he said gently. “And given that we’re learning magic, who knows what kinds of terrible things people will do to you. Just…be careful if you’re there, alright?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Thank you, Harry. You be careful as well. I’m sure that our lovely guest isn’t the only one at Hogwarts with such views. And you’re famous as it is. Imagine how people will react when they find out you’ve been raised away from magic.”</p>
<p>Harry swallowed nervously. “Er, right. Thanks, Hermione.”</p>
<p>Eventually, the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, and the two children followed their peers to Hagrid, who was beckoning all first-years over. “All right there, Harry?”</p>
<p>“Hi, Hagrid! Doing great!”</p>
<p>“Who’s that,” Hermione inquired.</p>
<p>“Hagrid’s the groundskeeper here,” Harry explained. “He’s the one who delivered my letter.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, deliver it? She delivered mine.” Harry could only shrug as they were led to a small fleet of boats.</p>
<p>“All right then, no more than four to a boat!” Harry and Hermione claimed a boat, only to be joined by a nervous-looking boy with a round face and a boy – clearly Irish – who happily introduced himself as Seamus Finnegan. Once everyone was boarded, Hagrid used his umbrella to direct the boats forward.</p>
<p>“I’m Neville,” the round-faced boy said, “Neville Longbottom.”</p>
<p>“Hermione Granger,” Hermmione said pleasantly.</p>
<p>“All right, boys, keep this quiet.” Harry looked at them very deliberately, and they slowly nodded. “I’m Harry Potter.”</p>
<p>“You’re Harry Potter,” Seamus asked in a hushed, surprised voice.</p>
<p>Harry nodded, pulling his bangs out of the way so they could see his scar. “Yeah, but I’ve been living with non-magicals all this time, so I’d be very happy if I could be just Harry, alright?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing, Harry. Me dad’s a Muggle anyways, so I know what that life is like.”</p>
<p>Harry turned to Neville, who looked thoughtful. “You know, I live with my grandmother now, but your parents and mine were good friends back in the day.”</p>
<p>“Oh, wow. That’s cool, Neville. What say we continue that legacy, huh? I’d be happy to be your friend.”</p>
<p>Neville stared in shock. “M-Me? You want to be friends with me? I’m nothing special.”</p>
<p>“Just Harry, remember? I don’t remember anything from before. I’m just a normal non-magically raised kid that didn’t know he was a wizard until a month ago. I’m sure you’ll be loads better than you let on, anyways. And like you said, our parents were friends, and I’m sure that we’d have grown up knowing each other already if it weren’t for You-Know-Who.”</p>
<p>Neville smiled shyly and shook Harry’s hand. “S-Sure, then, Harry. So which House do we all think we’re going to be in?”</p>
<p>“Dunno,” Seamus supplied.</p>
<p>“I’d probably be a Ravenclaw,” Hermione said.</p>
<p>“I’m totally unsure,” Harry said. “They all sound fine enough.”</p>
<p>“But You-Know-Who was in Slytherin, Harry! He’s the reason you don’t have your parents!”</p>
<p>“One should always keep an open mind,” Hermione supplied.</p>
<p>Seamus frowned, though he didn’t respond.</p>
<p>Eventually, the first-years were waiting in the Entrance Hall as instructed by Professor McGonagall. While Harry was content to make small talk with his new companions, it seemed that Malfoy still was sore about their earlier encounter. “Really,” he said loudly, making his way over with the two thugs and a girl who looked like she might be a female version of him if not for the hair, “I thought it was bad enough that you had to live with a bunch of Muggles that don’t even love you! But now you go off and make friends with a crybaby Squib like Longbottom! You’re guaranteeing your own death, Potter!” The Entrance Hall went silent as Harry’s cover was blown earlier than he’d have liked. “But then again, I guess I should have figured that a half-blood like you would take pity on the Squib! You’re practically all the same anyways if you’re not proud Purebloods like me!”</p>
<p>“Shut it, Malfoy,” Harry growled in defense of his companion. “Neville might be quiet, but I’ll bet he becomes ten times the wizard you’ll ever be!” There was a collective gasp, but also some suppressed laughter, though the latter did not go unnoticed by Malfoy.</p>
<p>“Think that’s funny, do you, Greengrass? I should have known, considering that <em>your</em> family claimed neutrality in the war!” He scoffed loudly. “I mean, really, what good are you as a Pureblood if you sympathize with people like him? You take that filthy half-blood friend of yours and go join him, then! I’m sure you’ll be in Gryffindor, the lot of you!”</p>
<p>The girl who had laughed suddenly went stony and pulled her friend, a girl who was dangerously close to tears, to stand near Harry and his group. “Why, I think I shall. He shall certainly be better company than you, Malfoy. Unlike you, he actually values his friends!” She turned purposefully to Harry and stuck out her hand. “I’m Daphne Greengrass, and this is my friend Tracey Davis. Pleased to meet you.”</p>
<p>He extended his own hand and shook. “Harry Potter, though I’m sure you know that already. Pleasure.”</p>
<p>Just as Malfoy began to raise his wand, McGonagall came out and berated him. “Just what do you think you’re doing? Fighting will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. Stow your wand.” Malfoy grumbled bitterly as he followed orders. “Now, all of you please follow me. We are ready for you.”</p>
<p>The first-years followed the stern woman into the Great Hall, looking around in wonder at their new surroundings and trying to maintain their calm as the eyes of the older students became trained on them.</p>
<p>Once they’d stopped, the headmistress spoke again. "Now, when I call your name, you shall step forward and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head. Upon your Sorting, join your new Housemates at your House table.</p>
<p>“Abbott, Hannah!”</p>
<p>Harry paid little attention as people were sorted, though Hermione elbowed him lightly as Daphne’s friend Tracey was called up.</p>
<p>“Slytherin!” Tracey’s face was unreadable as she made her way to the table.</p>
<p>Later, Seamus was called up and sat on the stool. After a few moments, the Sorting Hat declared, “Gryffindor!” Harry clapped for his friend.</p>
<p>“Granger, Hermione!” Hermione looked momentarily terrified.</p>
<p>“Relax, Hermione,” Harry said calmly. “It’ll be fine.” Hermione flashed him a quick smile before making her way up.</p>
<p>“Gryffindor!” Harry smiled at her and was one of those who applauded the loudest as she made her way to the Lions’ den.</p>
<p>“Greengrass, Daphne!” Harry smiled at Daphne, who returned it with a small smile of her own before striding gracefully up to the front.</p>
<p>“Slytherin!” Daphne looked pleased at the result, and smiled when she saw Harry grinning and applauding.</p>
<p>Neville became a Hufflepuff, while Malfoy, as Harry predicted, was almost immediately sorted into Slytherin. Eventually, Professor McGonagall called out, “Potter, Harry!” The Great Hall went absolutely silent with anticipation. <em>Alright</em>, Harry thought to himself, <em>here goes nothing</em>. He strode up as confidently as possible and took a seat before he was met with darkness.</p>
<p>“My, my,” a small voice said in his head, “what an exciting challenge! Oh yes, Mr. Potter, I’ve been waiting for the day that I’d get to sort you.”</p>
<p>“You know me,” Harry asked. “But you’re a hat!”</p>
<p>“A hat in a world of magic, Mr. Potter,” it chuckled. “You will eventually learn to be less surprised by such things. As I was saying, though, what a challenge! Plenty of courage, certainly, and you’re quite capable in the classroom when you apply yourself. Helga wants you in her House with that kindness you showed to Mr. Longbottom, oh yes. Salazar knows you could be great in his House, and I see that, despite the past, a friend has encouraged you to have an open mind. I commend her for that – such a rare trait these days, indeed. Is there a particular House you’d like, Mr. Potter?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. They all sound good enough in their own ways, though I don’t know if I want to be around Malfoy all the time.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, young Mr. Malfoy would just love to make your life as difficult as he could. You’re sure you have no preference, then? Well, I’m sure you’ll be able to do great things in GRYFFINDOR!” With the last word shouted to the entire Great Hall, Professor McGonagall removed the Hat from Harry’s head and he made his way to the house of cheering Lions. Hermione and Seamus grinned at him as he approached, while a pair of redheads chanted, “We got Potter! We got Potter!” A sweep around the Great Hall showed Neville and the two Slytherins cheering enthusiastically for him with friendly smiles, while Malfoy looked sinister.</p>
<p>The Sorting finally ended when a dark-skinned boy named Blaise Zabini became a Slytherin, though he looked as if he could not care less.</p>
<p>Headmaster Dumbledore called for attention and gave a speech about out-of-bounds areas that ended with “Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!” He clapped his hands, and food appeared on all the dishes around them.</p>
<p>“Say, Percy,” Harry asked the Prefect who’d introduced himself proudly, “is Professor Dumbledore mad?”</p>
<p>“Brilliant, and yes, a little mad. Potatoes, Harry?”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, a young boy who looked like the redheaded twins and Percy introduced himself. “Ron Weasley! Fred and George and Percy are my brothers! There’s also Bill and Charlie, but Bill graduated and works at Gringotts, and Charlie works with dragons in Romania! My little sister Ginny will be here next year, and she’s dying to meet you!”</p>
<p>“I…see,” Harry said slowly, wary of Ron’s eating habits. “Could you please slow down and not talk with a full mouth, Ron? I get that the food here is great, but it’s not exactly appetizing to see all the food you’ve got in your mouth.” Ron’s ears reddened, and he swallowed before apologizing. He did keep his mouth closed and did slow down, but not to the extent Harry would have liked. <em>Oh well, I guess we’ll have to work on that</em>.</p>
<p>Eventually, the feast ended, and Dumbledore directed the Prefects to lead the first-years to their dormitories. Thirty minutes later, then, they found themselves in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room after a nasty run-in with a poltergeist.</p>
<p>“Try to avoid Peeves. We’ve been trying to get him out of here, but he barely listens to Dumbledore, much less anyone else.”</p>
<p>There was a portrait of a rather large lady in a pink dress who asked, “Password,” in a posh voice.</p>
<p>“<em>Caput draconis</em>,” Percy answered. The portrait swung forward and the students entered. “This is the Gryffindor common room, where you all can do homework and spend your free time.” He led them to the stairs. “Dormitories are up these stairs, boys on the left, and girls on the right. And don’t anyone think of trying to sneak into the opposite gender’s dorm. If you do, the stairs will transform into a slide and bring you back here. It will keep doing that, I assure you, so don’t think you can get in through stubbornness.”</p>
<p>"Breakfast begins promptly at 7:00 every morning, and ends at 7:45. Classes then begin at 8:00, so don’t dally, especially as new students. You’ll receive your class schedules tomorrow morning in the Great Hall.</p>
<p>“You’ll find your belongings already in your dormitories. Now, I suggest you all get a good night’s sleep so you can have the best possible start to your time here at Hogwarts. Welcome to Gryffindor, everyone. Good night.”</p>
<p>Harry bade Hermione good night and made his way up to the first-year boys’ dormitory with the others. Upon reaching the dormitory, he was stunned to see luxurious four-poster beds decorated in the rich red and gold of their House, with their trunks at the foot of their beds.</p>
<p>The dark-skinned boy spoke up, “I’m Dean Thomas.”</p>
<p>“Seamus Finnegan.”</p>
<p>“Ron Weasley.”</p>
<p>“Harry Potter.”</p>
<p>“So you really lived with Muggles all this time,” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Man, it’s good to know that we won’t be behind the Boy-Who-Lived.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled. “I dunno. I’ll be studying hard, so keep up. Are both your parents magical?”</p>
<p>“Half and half.”</p>
<p>“Same,” Seamus said.</p>
<p>“Pureblood,” Ron said. “But don’t worry – we don’t believe in that Pureblood supremacy rubbish that Malfoy loves.”</p>
<p>“Huh, cool. Well, I already Seamus this, but I suppose I’ll tell you, Dean, Ron: I don’t remember anything of what happened, and I was raised by my non-magical relatives all this time, so if you could put aside the Boy-Who-Lived stuff, I’d be very grateful.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Harry.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Ron blinked several times, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I live with my mum’s non-magical sister and her husband and their whale of a son. I didn’t know I was a wizard until my birthday this year because they think wizards and witches are freaks.”</p>
<p>“Blimey! If you want to be just Harry, it’ll take me some time to get used to, but I’m sure we can be friends.” He smiled uncertainly.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ron! Well, it looks like we’ve got to get right to it tomorrow, so I’m gonna get ready for bed. G’night, guys.”</p>
<p>The others echoed his statement, and the boys all began to ready themselves for what was to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>